King & Lionheart
by kingxlionheart
Summary: Brief one shot inspired by "King and Lionheart." Ron must drop Hermione off at the train station so she can complete her final year at Hogwarts.


**AN: Well here it is, my debut. Obviously inspired by the song King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men (great band, check them out if haven't heard of them). **

King's Cross was as busy as ever on that bustling September morning. It was cool outside and the leaves had just begun to fade into shades of autumn. The weather was supposed to be nice all week, but Ron didn't think he would be able to enjoy it. He stood in between platforms nine and ten, staring at the brick wall with the intensity of several suns. How could that wall—which had always represented escape and adventure—seem so cruel and evil?

"Hate it all you want, I'm going through that wall and onto the platform. Are you coming or not?" He turned his head and felt light-headed. It was like he was taking one big gulp of air before diving into the deep end. He was not ready for Hermione to go. He was not ready to be alone.

But he could never ask her to stay. She needed to do this for herself, just like he needed to begin his auror training. Even if she stayed, he would still have to go.

_It's going to be a rough year, _she had told him the night before. They had been squished together on his miniscule bed, lying on their sides, and using each other's eyes as mirrors. Her whispers came out airy, enchanting—almost like a prayer. He didn't say much. A nod here, a nod there. A kiss to fill the silence.

Twelve-hours-ago Ron was trying not to cry. Present time Ron was trying to figure out how to breathe.

He hadn't spent a day without her since the deluminator had guided him home to her. Sure, Harry was there a lot of the time, but not always. He was too busy trying to find purpose in a life without Dark Wizards to chase after. Of course there would always be a few crazies—hence Harry and Ron becoming aurors. Besides Harry, Ron's family was a bit too preoccupied with stitching themselves back together, even though there was a giant hole where Fred belonged. It had been a rough summer, with funerals and memorials and wills and graves and so much aching.

The one bright spot had been Ron's week long escape to Australia to retrieve Hermione's parents. But even then, once they were found and their memories restored, Ron had to help Hermione relive and retell the horrors they had experienced.

"Hello? Ronald?"

Ron shook his head, blinking his unfocused eyes in an attempt to escape his daze.

"Are you coming or not?" Hermione tilted her head, looking at her boyfriend in wonder. Damn, she was going to miss him. Fuck, _she was going to miss him_. He nodded and she forced a smile. What if she didn't go back to Hogwarts? What if they just ran out of the train station and apparated far far away?

Where didn't matter—all that matter was their love for each other, right?

"Coming. Are you?" Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly; she nodded her head to avoid having her voice crack. They walked at a brisk pace towards the wall. She braced herself for that crash that would never come. And then they were on the other side. And she couldn't turn back because Ginny was already calling to her.

Ginny had gotten a compartment with Neville and Luna already, wasn't the good to hear? And Harry could help Ron with her trunk no problem. It was 10:57, so they couldn't dally. Quick, say goodbye and get on the train! Come on Hermione, hurry up!

_Come on Hermione, hurry up. _Her thoughts echoed as she turned towards her favorite ginger. He smiled and it was genuine, she could tell. He was happy for her.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy." Her voice was like the gentle crash of a wave. Soothing and alarming all at once.  
Ron couldn't handle it anymore. He kissed her—it was fierce, almost harsh. He pulled away abruptly, Hermione's taste lingering on his mouth. She had to go before he decided to hide her away forever.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley." She had never meant anything more.

"I love you, Hermione. I'm so in love with you. Feel free to double up in classes or something, finish early perhaps?" She laughed as he spoke, kissing him again, mimicking his burst of passion.

"Christmas?"

"Christmas."

And so it was agreed and she boarded the train and he had to fight to keep his feet planted as it rolled on.

He smiled as he thought of their conversation the previous night. Huddled close, with his breath on hers; they exchanged the only comfort they could forge.

"We'll be okay, right Hermione?"

"I'd like to think so."

"I feel like we could handle any spell a Death Eater throws at us. I feel like we could take down a whole army if necessary. I feel like we could lead a rebellion. But I worry we can't make it through this separation. I'm lost without you."

"It's like you are reading my mind…but I have faith in us. I know we can do anything. We'll make it through this…and then we can have everything."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Even in the dark, she could sense his smirk.

"I believe in us, because of who we are."

He nodded, already knowing what she was trying to say:

_You're a king and I'm your lion-heart_

And that's how it would remain_. _


End file.
